In recent years, the technique called “edge AI (artificial intelligence) computing” has been known. In such a technique, machine learning is performed by using an edge device connected with a gateway.
As such a system that performs machine learning, the composition in which for example, edge computers are arranged near edges (various sensors) in a conventional public line network to perform processes to necessary to increase the processing speed so that the other computers connected with the public line network can perform the processes that take a time, such as image analysis and machine learning is disclosed (refer to Non-Patent Document 1).